Poems of Broken Hearts?
by Hino Sakura
Summary: Sesuatu yang mungkin puisi tentang orang-orang yang patah hati.


Sesuatu yang mungkin puisi... Orang yang patah hati karena orang yang disukai menyukai orang lain sebelum sempat mengungkapkan perasaan sendiri.

Mengenai orang yang disukai Kahoko, silahkan bayangkan sendiri... Terserah pilih... Aku tidak memihak siapa-siapa jadi kubuat untuk kelimanya...

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: _La corda d'oro dan semua tokohnya bukan milikku._

* * *

_

_Andaikan waktu dapat berhenti_

_Tak akan ada yang kusesali_

_Kumohon biarkanlah aku menikmati perasaan ini_

_Sebelum semuanya menghilang pergi_

_Sebelum semua ini diakhiri_

_Sebelum diriku rusak nanti_

_Biarlah engkau dengan dirinya_

_Karena kutahu ialah yang kaucinta_

_Kurelakan dirimu_

_Dan biarlah cintaku tetap di hati_

_Terkunci rapat di sudut sepi_

_Aku tak apa asalkan kau bahagia_

_Melihat senyummu adalah kebahagiaanku_

_Mendengar tawamu adalah mentariku_

_Biarlah engkau bahagia dengannya_

_Dan kenangan indah yang tersisa dalam hati_

_Akan kugenggam erat demi melanjutkan hidup ini_

Tsuchiura Ryotaro

19 Oktober

---(0.0)---

_Gaun merah yang dikenakannya_

_Semerah rambutnya_

_Semerah wajah tersipunya_

_Semerah darahnya_

_…_

_Mengapa kau pergi?_

_Lihatlah kemari_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Selalu_

_Jangan pergi_

_Pilihlah aku_

_Kumohon jangan pergi_

_Demi dirimu segala sesuatu akan kulakukan_

_Segala sesuatu akan kukorbankan_

_Kumohon_

_Jangan palingkan wajahmu dariku_

_Engkau yang manis_

_Yang tercinta_

_Yang kekasih_

_Sepenuh hati dan jiwa ini_

_Terimalah diriku_

_Terimalah cintaku_

_Kumohon_

_Agar kudapat selalu melihat senyummu_

_Yang kautujukan padaku_

_Agar kudapat selalu mendengar permainanmu_

_Sehingga kita dapat memainkan alat musik kita bersama_

_Memenuhi hari dengan tawa ceria_

_Dan cinta yang bermekaran bagai bunga_

Yunoki Azuma

19 Oktober

_---(0.0)---_

_Cintaku berguguran_

_Seperti bunga sakura_

_Setiap kelopaknya terlepas_

_Memenuhi dunia dengan warnanya_

_Tetapi sungguh menyakitkan_

_Mengingat warna itu tak akan bertahan_

_Ia telah terlepas dari kelopak, tangkai dan dahan_

_Cintaku berguguran_

_Hatiku tersayat-sayat_

_Mengapa terasa begitu menyakitkan?_

_Inikah yang namanya patah hati?_

_Karena yang kuyakini_

_Aku tak akan jatuh cinta padanya_

_Dia tak berarti apa-apa_

_Itulah yang kupercaya_

_Lalu,mengapa hati ini begitu sakit?_

_Melihatnya berjalan bersama dengannya_

_Dengan orang itu_

_Orang yang akan membahagiakannya_

_Hal yang tak dapat kulakukan baginya_

_Inilah patah hati…_

_Begitukah…?_

_Akhirnya aku mengerti_

_Walau sudah terlambat_

_Tapi bagaimanapun juga_

_Aku mencintainya_

Tsukimori Len

22 Oktober

---(0.0)---

_Setiap kali ku mendengar alunan biolanya_

_Setiap kali ku bertemu dengannya_

_Setiap kali ku mendengar suaranya_

_Setiap kali ku melihat senyumnya_

_Ada yang aneh denganku_

_Hati ini_

_Terasa seperti_

_Bahagia…?_

_Mengapa?_

_Padahal ku hanya melihatnya dari jauh_

_Jauh,jauh sekali_

_Tapi ia menyadari keberadaanku_

_Ia tersenyum padaku_

_Melambaikan tangannya padaku_

_Memperdengarkan alunan musiknya padaku_

_Dan ia terus menerus muncul dalam hidupku_

_Dalam mimpiku_

_Selalu_

_Akan tetapi sekarang_

_Semuanya telah berubah_

_Semenjak ia pergi bersama orang itu_

_Suara alunan biolanya masih sama_

_Penuh dengan cinta_

_Tapi cintanya_

_Bukanlah ditujukan bagiku_

_Tetapi baginya_

_…_

_Bila aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu_

_Bila aku hanya dapat memandangmu_

_Maka lebih baik ku terus terlelap_

_Sehingga kau akan ada disana_

_Di mimpiku_

_Menunggu dan menemaniku_

_Selalu_

Shimizu Keiichi

23 Oktober

_---(0.0)---_

_Setiap kali ku melihatnya tertawa_

_Hatiku menjadi hangat_

_Ia tersenyum_

_Ia menyapaku_

_Dan saat kusadari untuk pertama kalinya_

_Bahwa aku mencintainya_

_Aku_

_Merasa begitu bahagia_

_Dan merasa bahwa dirinya adalah milikku seutuhnya_

_Akan tetapi_

_…_

_Akhirnya kusadar_

_Bahwa semua itu ternyata hanya keegoisanku semata_

_Karena aku tahu_

_Setiap kali melihat dirimu_

_Karena kuselalu memperhatikanmu_

_Wajah tersenyum yang kau tujukan padanya_

_Penuh dengan rasa cinta_

_Berbeda dengan wajah yang kau tunjukkan padaku_

_Engkau telah begitu bahagia dengannya_

_Dan aku tak ingin merusak kebahagiaanmu_

_Walau aku tak rela_

_Tapi,demi dirimu_

_Aku akan bertahan_

_Karena aku mencintaimu_

_Dan akan selalu mencintaimu_

Hihara Kazuki

23 Oktober

---(0.0)---

"_You are my happiness, you are my sun_."

Tsuchiura Ryotaro

"_Please give me your love, in the same equal as my love for you_."

Yunoki Azuma

"_Your love makes my heart aches because it's not for me_."

Tsukimori Len

"_You're my love and my dreams and for that reason, I'm here_."

Shimizu Keiichi

"_Because I love you and I'll always do_."

Hihara Kazuki

---(0.0)---

* * *

Umm... Aku membuat ini dengan membayangkan Kahoko dan cowok-cowok itu. Sungguh!

Kalau bisa, tolong direview!

* * *


End file.
